heroes_of_camelotfandomcom-20200223-history
Return to the Graveyard
__TOC__ The event starts at 20:00 GMT on April 26, 2015 and lasts for 2 days. Lore An Evil stirs in Camelot once more. Re-Enter the Forgetten Graveyard and help put an end to the Arbitor's misdeeds. Defeat these Evil forces and collect Laterns for your chance to claim the riches of the dead! Be on the look out for the enemy boss Twilight Arbiter and prepare yourself for a difficult showdown! Defeat this powerful foe on Easy or Hard mode for a chance to gain his allegiance as well as recruit many other new and exciting Heroes for your team! Equip the following cards to help increase the amount of Forgotten Skulls you can find while defending against these forgotten forces: *Balin the Savage: 3 Bonus Laterns *Vambrael Fallen: 3 Bonus Laterns *Gaznar Soulripper: 2 Bonus Laterns *Necro Rider: 2 Bonus Laterns *Necros the Grim: 1 Bonus Laterns Evolve your cards for even greater bonuses *Tier 2 cards grant 2x *Tier 3 cards grant 5x *Tier 4 cards grant 12x Battles Upon entering .... you see the Menu options and your personal scoreboard/rank. You are given 2 choices in which you face different levels of ... You have a chance to win a ... boss card on both Easy and Hard levels * Hard requires 20 stamina points per turn but yields better rewards. * Easy requires 10 stamina points per turn. You see Tier 1 artwork for ... Loot Exploring Loot Hard Cost: 20 stamina *20 XP and 200 Gold *1x, 2x, 5x, or 10x Forgotten Skulls *Golden Arse *Level 40 Modron *Max Level Trahern *Max Level Necros the Grim *1x Summon Stone *1x Chest of Revenge Easy Cost: 10 stamina *10 XP and 100 Gold *1x Arena Ticket *1x Summon Stone *1x Mana Potion *1x Stamina Potion *Golden Arse *Brown Donkey *Grey Mule *Max Level Father Maleficent *Max Level Doomweaver *Max Level Armored Warhorse *Max level Necros the Grim *Max Level Trahern Boss Loot Rank Awards * 1st Prize: 4x Twilight Arbiter, 15x Summon stones , 10x Chest of Revenge * 2nd Prize: 3x Twilight Arbiter, 15x Summon stones , 10x Chest of Revenge * 3rd Prize: 2x Twilight Arbiter, 15x Summon stones , 10x Chest of Revenge * 4th- 5th Prize: 1x Twilight Arbiter, 10x Summon Stones, 10x Chest of Revenge * 6th - 10th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 10x Chest of Revenge * 11th - 20th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 5x Chest of Revenge * 21st - 30th Prize: 10x Summon Stones, 5x Chest of Revenge * 31st - 50th Prize: 5x Summon Stones, 3x Chest of Revenge * 51st - 100th Prize: 3x Summon Stone, 2x Chest of Revenge * 101st- 250th Prize: 1x Summon Stone, 2x Chest of Revenge Reward Ladder * 250 - 1x Stamina Potion * 500 - 2x Stamina Potion * 1000- 1x Summon Stone * 2500 - 1x Brown Donkey * 5000 - 2x Summon Stone * 7500 - 1x Grey Mule * 10000 - 4x Summon Stone * 15000 - 4x Stamina potions * 25000 - 5x Summon Stones * 35000 - 1x Grey Mule * 49000 - 10x Summon Stone * 60000 - 12x Stamina potions * 80000 - 15x Stamina potions * 95000 - Golden Arse * 110000 - 18x Stamina Potions * 130000 - 20x Summon Stone * 150000 - 20x Stamina Potions * 200000 - Twilight Arbiter * Every 10K after - 1x Mana Potion Possible Chest of Revenge Outcome *Vambrael Fallen *Twilight Arbiter *Balin the Savage *Valrakk the Scorched *Khufu *Khafra *Necros the Grim *Necro Rider *Trahern *Modron *Gaznar Soulripper *Catigern *Mana Potions *Stamina Potions *Summon Stones Category:Events